


Making Dreams Come True

by pitypartyof1



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ashton is a little bit twitchy, ashton scars mali a little bit maybe, ashton tries to surprise calum, calum doesn't like secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: Ashton's had a dream and he decides to make it a reality.





	Making Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a different fandom but I decided I liked it better in this one and rehomed it with a couple tweaks.

When Ashton places the order, he double and triple checks the delivery date, making sure it’s set to arrive on Mali-Koa’s last day in town. This means Calum hopefully will not be home when he has to sign for it. This is good. Ashton wants it to be a surprise. Mentally, he congratulates himself as he clicks confirm.

“Why does your smile look like that?” Calum asks, reaching to set a beer in front of Ashton.

Ash jumps, slams the laptop shut, and nearly sends the beer crashing out of Calum’s hand. “Nothing!”

“I… Don’t think that answer works for the question.”

“What was the question?”

Calum’s eyes narrow with suspicion. “Why are you sweating.” It’s more of a statement than a question.

Ashton shifts nervously. “I’m not sweaty.”

“You’re sweating, Ash.”

Suddenly, Ashton’s sweating a whole lot more.

Calum stares a little longer, then surrenders, muttering “whatever” as he passes Ash, headed for the sofa. Ashton turns to watch him.

Mali’s staring at them like they’re the strangest show she’s ever seen. She looks vaguely traumatized, and dread hits Ashton heavy in the stomach. He had sort of forgotten Mali was back there. Ashton’s gaze locks on her, eyes going wide. “Did you see...?”

Mali nods, and Ash moans, thunking face first into the counter. “Don’t tell,” he begs, “please don’t tell.” It comes out muffled.

Calum’s eyes flash to his sister’s red face. “What did you see?” he demands.

“I am not discussing this with you, or anyone ever. Leave me out of it.”

“Fine,” Calum grits. “Fine!” He stomps to the door, and as it slams behind him, Mali turns to face Ashton’s back.

“That’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever mentally seen. Please don’t tell me who it’s for or what it’s for. I don’t ever want to imagine Cal having sex ever again.”

Still face down, Ashton mumbles “I’m so sorry.”

It’s nearly eight before Calum comes back. Ash’s already made dinner for himself and Mali, avoiding eye contact throughout to ordeal. He sort of wants to die of shame through the whole meal. Ashton’s pretty used to embarrassing himself, but this is worse than anything else. He’s officially mortified. Picking it out had felt almost awkward, but the underlying arousal had cancelled it out. But Mali-Koa saw it. She saw a picture of what Ash bought for Calum, and she definitely knows what it’s for, oh god. Maybe if he’s lucky, god will actually strike him down, smite him where he sits. He deserves to be smited.

“I think I broke your sister,” he whines as they climb under the blankets that night. He tries to snuggle into Cal’s side but he’s not having it.

“Don’t try to be size cute right now,” he grumbles, pushing Ash away. “You’re keeping secrets and I don’t like it.”

Ashton frowns. “It’s not size cute! I’m not small, Cal!” There’s no response, and Ashton sighs. “Would it make a difference if I said it was supposed to be a surprise for you? Mali wasn’t supposed to see… I forgot she was back there.” Ashton considers it a partial success when Calum finally turns to face him.

“A surprise for me? Oh god. Oh, Jesus, Ashton, what?” His face is stricken. “It wasn’t something _you_ think is sexy, was it? What am I saying, _of course_ it was.”

Rolling away, Ashton curls into the fetal position. “I’m sorry, okay? I forgot she was there!”

Calum lets out a long breath, massaging Ashton’s back. “It’s okay, I know she wasn’t supposed to see it. It doesn’t matter.” He rolls, plastering himself along Ashton’s back, and placing a feather light kiss behind his ear. “I’m glad you got me a surprise, babe.”

“Really?” he asks, sniffling.

“Yeah, really. I’m sure it’s going to be awesome.”

Ash grins. Cal has no idea, because it is going to be awesome. He might have given Mail nightmares forever, but Ash only has to see her on holidays and like three times a year anyway. Tradeoffs. Ash’s willing to accept it to make his dreams come true.

 

The day the package is set to arrive, Ashton is an eleven on the one to ten scale of twitchiness. He’s been jumping at even the smallest noises and shuffling restlessly from room to room. Calum’s officially giving him the eye, and maybe getting ready to call the asylum. It’s getting out of hand again. Ashton refuses to leave the house and refuses to say why. They all know it’s the package, but he’s trying to maintain some dignity, and neither Calum nor Mali seem keen to bring it up, so that’s helpful. Probably because they’re both a little mortified still. Ashton just can’t be fucked to be embarrassed right now. He’s finally going to see Calum, stretched and desperate, just like he remembers from his dreams.

UPS doesn’t actually show up until Calum’s left to take Mali to the airport. The doorbell nearly jars Ashton out of his skin when it goes off. His hands may or may not shake as he scrawls his name and accepts his box. After that, he can’t get to the bedroom fast enough. Maybe he should wait and let Calum open it, but then he thinks _fuck it_ , and he digs in. Sliding the plastic container out, Ash sucks his lower lip between his teeth and bites. It’s beautiful, just like the dream. It’s slim, purple, with just a hint of glitter, slightly curved, and Calum’s going to love it. His dick throbs just thinking about it. Waiting for Calum to come home is going to be the biggest test of his patience maybe ever. It’s problematic because Ashton doesn’t have patience, or self-control for that matter, to begin with.

The sound of the front door an hour later is a god send. Ash nearly tackles Cal, shoving him back into the door and leaning up to devour him. Eventually, the younger boy breaks away, laughing breathlessly.

“It came?” he hazards.

Ashton grins. “It did.” He latches onto Calum’s hand, hauling him back to their bedroom. “Strip,” he orders confidently.

Calum smirks. Ashton knows he likes to put on a show. Theatrics aside, he strips quickly, and waits for Ashton to instruct him, arching an eyebrow.

Ash nods toward their California King. “On the bed, Cal.” He turns to retrieve Calum’s present, trusting him to follow directions. Turning, he tosses the box to him, and he is indeed on the bed as instructed. “Slick up,” he says.

Examining the package, Calum glances at him. “Purple?”

Ashton shrugs. “Saw it in a dream once.”

Calum’s grin turns wolfish. “In a dream, huh? Want to help me out over here?”

Shaking his head, Ashton sinks into the overstuffed settee Cal had insisted on situating under the bay window. “It’s all you. I’m just watching, like the dream.”

Cal shrugs unconcernedly, snagging lube from the bedside table and settling into the pillows. “Settle in for the show then.”

Ashton does. He watches his boy open himself, clearly taking his time for Ash’s benefit. Jeans getting a bit uncomfortable as Calum’s noises get louder, he pops the button and shimmies them down. “You’re teasing me, love.” His boyfriend is the worst kind of exhibitionist, and Ashton loves everything about it.

Huffing a shuddering laugh, Calum grinds down on his fingers, three now, and groans. “Yeah, Ashy. Want you to see it all.” He’s got a hand on his dick now, too, and Ashton’s going to lose it if he doesn’t hurry up.

Shoving the heel of his hand into his own painful erection, Ashton grits his teeth. “Come on, Cal, wanna see you use it.”

The idea makes Calum moan. He scrabbles for the dildo, no longer concerned with taking his time. Popping the cap of the lubricant, he slicks it and eases it in. Ash can see he’s already shiny with precome. Calum’s always loved the initial burn. “It’s not as big as you,” he whispers. All the same, his easy pace doesn’t last long. Soon, he grinding down with clear force, body shimmering in the low light. Ashton’s been jerking himself lightly, palming his balls, knowing it won’t take much to get him there at this point.

“Love,” he starts, “let me…”

He doesn’t make it more than two steps before Calum pins him with a look. “Sit down,” he grunts. “You said you wanted to watch.”

Ashton whines, cock dripping at the words. “I watched. I gotta touch now.”

“You don’t get to touch tonight,” the bassist moans, hips circling the air in search of some additional friction. “Better enjoy it,” he says, voice tight. “Not going to last much longer, babe.”

Sliding down into his previous seat, Ashton’s knees fall open eagerly. Calum’s not dragging it out, and Ashton’s not going to either. Cal’s made sure he’s got a perfect view. He can see his balls growing tight, wishes he could put his mouth there. Wishes even more he could have the salty taste of Calum’s cock on his tongue. Thrusting rhythmically into his fist, he grunts harshly. He won’t be setting any records here either.

Calum shudders, rocking harshly. Ashton catches glimpses of purple as it disappears into his body. As his entire body locks, his last thought is that he’s never made a better purchase in his life. Then, he comes harder than he ever has.

He hears Calum keening in response, watches him reach up, flick his own nipple and gasp wetly. There are three more thrusts before Calum comes on a sob. Ashton can see his muscles clenching around the dildo, and his dick twitches valiantly.

Waiting a few minutes to catch his breath, he meets Calum’s gaze on the bed. “You have exactly thirty minutes, and then I’m going to fuck you with that thing myself.”

 

The next day, Ashton settles contentedly in front of his laptop as Calum limps into the kitchen. Dialing up the webpage, he cracks his knuckles and begins to write a glowing review for a product well made.


End file.
